1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle, which is equipped with a mirror for visualizing rearward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door mirror device for a vehicle is provided with, for example, a door mirror stay. The door mirror stay is fixed to a vehicle door. The door mirror stay supports a door mirror visor and the door mirror visor is connected to a vehicle body via the door mirror stay.
A mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism is assembled to the door mirror visor, and a mirror for visualizing rearward is assembled to the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism. As a result, the mirror is held by the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism and is supported by the door mirror visor via the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism. Further, the surface angle of the mirror is adjusted in such a manner that the mirror is tilted by the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism.
In the door mirror device for a vehicle, the mirror can be removed from the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism for the purpose of repair or replacement in such a manner as to be pulled to the opposite side of the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism. Further, when the mirror is removed from the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism, it is necessary to prevent the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism from being separated from the door mirror visor. For this reason, the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism needs to be mounted to the door mirror visor by a large mounting (fastening) force. Accordingly, the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism is mounted to the door mirror visor by screw fastening or so-called plug press fitting.
However, in the assembling using the above-described screw fastening, a jig or tool is required. Accordingly, there arises a problem in which assembling equipment used for mounting (assembling) the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism to the door mirror visor is needed.
Further, in the assembling using the plug press fitting, in order to reliably obtain a large mounting force, high-precision management of plug press fitting force and high-precision of resin molding of a plug-shape are required. Accordingly, there arises a problem in that it is hard to manufacture a structure for mounting the mirror surface angle adjustment mechanism to the door mirror visor.